


A Game of Love and Music

by Valkyrie (Seven_Artemis)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Beaches, Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Fear, Love, M/M, Ocean, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swim Team, Swimming, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Artemis/pseuds/Valkyrie
Summary: Knowing a person is like music, what attracts us to them is their melody, and as we get to know who they are, we learn their lyrics.OrA series of oneshots with an unnamed love interest and a gender neutral reader. Each chapter is based on a song, and each love interest is based on a character whom you may all try to guess.~~~~~I don’t own any of the songs used.





	A Game of Love and Music

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Reader used to the ace of the swim team. They were dating, and got into an accident which caused reader to be permanently blind.
> 
> Can you guess who this character is based on?

_ You can be my guiding light _

_ Keep me company in the night _

 

I didn’t always live in complete darkness. There was a time where the world was brighter, but time is too short, and forever is not long enough. The only constant in my life was him.

His soft voice drew me back to reality, as a series of coded taps against glass let me know he was waiting for me on my balcony. I took tentative steps to unlock it, even though the floorplan of my home was drilled into my mind. “You came?”

“I wanted to bring you somewhere.” His fingers interlocked with mine; at the touch of his dim but resolute soul, all my doubts and fear were erased. I gave a slight nod of agreement, letting him guide me through the dark.

A wave of sea salt fragrance filled my body, and brought a brief sense of familiarity before the panic set in. My body must’ve been more tense than I had thought, because I felt his hand squeeze mine gently to reassure me of his presence. 

 

_ That's all I need, all I want _

_ Is for you to stay a little longer now _

_ With arms around me, like a border _

 

The sand felt cool under my feet, as we walked along the beach. “Wait.” The warmth from his hand disappeared, and I picked up the sound of a small rustle. “Here, sit.” His light reappeared in my sight, as I leaned against him. His arms wrapped around me, while his head rested in the crook of my neck.

A cold shell was placed against my ear, eliciting a small yelp of surprise. His chest rumbled with laughter, as I pouted and playfully smacked his arm. “Sorry.” We both knew he didn’t mean it, but I knew no matter what he did, he always protected me. “Listen.” Once again, the shell met my ear, and a soothing sound drowned me alive. I could hear the water; the waves echoing in my heart like it used to. A nostalgic feeling; something I missed deeply. I let myself drown in reminiscence, pushing away the pain for the moment.

 

_ Like the air I breathe, I let you in _

_ Keep me warm underneath my skin _

_ Cause I’m _

 

Soft lips met mine in a gentle manner, interrupting my flashbacks. “Sorry. I just couldn’t resist.” I smiled and turned around in his warm embrace to face him. Wrapping my arms around him and dropping the shell beside us, I pressed against him to give a deeper kiss. He responded just as passionately, tightening his grip around my waist.

 

_ [Chorus: Shy Martin] _

_ Giving in to your touch _

_ I can never get enough _

 

A soft nibble against my lower lip and a pinch to my side made me gasp, as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. One hand drifted lower, running up and down my thighs. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as our lips parted, but before I could answer, my head was thrown back with a moan when he touched my most sensitive spot.

 

_ Diving deep into the ocean _

_ Ocean _

_ Ocean _

_ Ocean _

 

Pleasure racked my body in shivers. People weren’t wrong when they said the loss of one sense amplifies the rest. His touches became amplified, the smells were stronger, the sounds were louder, and the taste was better. I bit my lip in an effort to hide my cries of love, because I was unsure if there were people near this area who might hear me. I was reaching the edge, the cliff, the peak...

 

_ [Verse 2: Shy Martin] _

_ You can be my safety zone _

_ Somewhere I can go when I feel alone _

 

Bright lights flashed in front of me. A distant scream rang in my ears, but I couldn’t hear a thing. My body froze. A sickening thud crashed. And I am awake. Fear shook my body to the core, and my soft whimpers and cries was unheard in this empty house. Reaching out for something in the darkness, my hands met the cold screen of my phone. Immediately fumbling with it, I asked it to call him. 

 

_ That's all I need, all I want _

_ Is to stay a little longer now _

_ Arms around me like a border _

 

He picked up on the fourth ring, voice still groggy and dripping with fatigue. A sense of guilt sank my heart, but I needed to hear him. Taking a shaky breath, I greeted him. My voice must’ve alerted him to wake, and I didn’t have to say anymore as he whispered over the phone soothing words. I wasn’t sure what he said; perhaps just random things that popped into his head. However, the next thing I knew was that I woke up a few hours later, clutching my phone in my hands.

 

_ Like an endless stream _

_ You take me in _

_ To a place that I've never been _

 

Day after day, he took time out to see me and taught me things that he learned. Talking, laughing, loving. Although I was previously afraid of the darkness, like the one deep in the water, he filled it with new and bright things. It was an unknown territory, but even if something frightening awaits, I know he’ll stand beside me.

 

_ Now i'm _

 

_ [Chorus: Shy Martin] _

_ Giving in to your touch _

_ I will never get enough _

_ Diving deep into the ocean _

_ Ocean _

_ Ocean _

_ Ocean _

 

“Do you trust me?” I felt the cool crisp air gently brushing my face, in the same way he cupped my check with one hand. Without hesitation, I nodded. I may have been uncertain of our love before, but I no longer am. He held both of my hands as he led me forward and the smell of the water grew stronger. “Will you jump after me?” Without waiting for an answer, I felt his hand slip forward and away from me. He was falling backwards, and no thought went through my mind as I took a step too, falling with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: It's from a sports anime.  
> And sorry, this one is really vague, so I’ll give an extra hint.  
> The sport involves lots of teamwork and he is with the owls.


End file.
